Vehicles of Downton Abbey
A gallery of vehicles appearing in Downton Abbey listed by season and episode in which they appear. Series 1 (1912-1914) BicycleS1E1.png| Paperboy's bicycle Episode 1.01 FordTruckS1E1.png| 1922 FordFord Motor Company Model TT Truck Episode 1.01 ModelTFordS1E1.png| 1921 Ford Model T Episode 1.01 TrainS1E1.png| Locomotive Episode 1.01 Train2S1E1.png| Train Episode 1.01 Truck2S1E1.png| 1922 Ford Model TT Truck Episode 1.01 GranthamRenault2S1E2.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 RenaultRenault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.02 GranthamRenaultS1E2.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.02 MatthewBicycleS1E3.png| Matthew's Bicycle Episode 1.03 ModelTAndPugeotS1E4.png| 1915 Ford Model T and Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.04 GranthamCarriageS1E5.png| Two Wheeled Carriage Episode 1.05 GranthamCarriage2S1E5.png| Two Wheeled Carriage Episode 1.05 HayWagonS1E5.png| Hay Wagon Episode 1.05 GranthamRenault2S1E6.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.06 GranthamRenault3S1E6.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.06 GranthamRenaultS1E6.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette Episode 1.06 SirAnthonyRollsRoyceS1E6.png| Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-RoyceRolls-Royce Episode 1.06 LondonTaxiS1E7.png| 1912 FiatFiat Tipo 56Fiat Tipo 56 (in French) London Taxi Episode 1.07 Series 2 (1916-1920) BoxVansS2E1.png| Box vansNorth American term is "Box Cars"Glossary of rail transport terms at Downton Railway Station Episode 2.01 FirstClassCoach2S2E1.png| First class coach at Downton railway station. Episode 2.01 FirstClassCoachS2E1.png| First class coach at Downton Railway station. Episode 2.01 ThirdClassCoachS2E1.png| Third class coach at Downton railway station. Episode 2.01 TrainS2E1.png| Locomotive at Downton Railway station. Episode 2.01 FourWheelCarriageS2E1.png| Four wheeled horse drawn carriage. Episode 2.01 GranthamRenaultS2E1.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.01 GranthamRenault2S2E1.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.01 RenaultAndModelTS2E1.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette and Ford Model T. Episode 2.01 AmbulanceS2E2.png| Ambulance Truck. Episode 2.02 EdithsBicycleS2E2.png| Edith's Bicycle. Episode 2.02 FirstClassCarS2E2.png| First class coach at Downton railway station. Episode 2.02 FirstClassCoach2S2E2.png| First class coach at Downton railway station. Episode 2.02 FordTruckAndRenaultS2E2.png| Ford truck and Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.02 LocomotiveS2E2.png| Locomotive at Downton railway station. Episode 2.02 RenaultS2E2.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.02 TractorAndHayWagonS2E2.png| 1918 International HarvesterInternational Harvester Junior 8-16 Tractor and Hay Wagon. Episode 2.02 TractorS2E2.png| 1918 International Harvester Junior 8-16 Tractor Episode 2.02 FordModelTTS2E3.png| 1924 Ford Model TT Truck. Episode 2.03 RenaultS2E2.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.03 ModelTS2E3.png| Unidentified vehicle in London. Episode 2.03 RollsRoyceS2E3.png| 1910 Rolls-Royce 40/50 h.p. Episode 2.03 ThornycroftTypeJ1S2E3.png| 1919 ThornycroftThornycroft Type J Episode 2.03 ThornycroftTypeJ2S2E3.png| 1919 Thornycroft Type J Episode 2.03 ModelTsS2E4.png| Two Ford Model Ts Episode 2.04 RenaultS2E4.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.04 RenaultS2E5.png| Lord Grantham's 1911 Renault 12/16hp Landaulette. Episode 2.05 ThornycroftTypeJS2E5.png| 1919 Thornycroft Type J Episode 2.05 SunbeamLimousineS2E7.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 SunbeamSunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 2.07 NapierS2E7.png| Horace and Daphne Bryant's 1908 NapierNapier & Son Episode 2.07 Napier3S2E7.png| Horace and Daphne Bryant's 1908 Napier 45hp Episode 2.07 Napier2S2E7.png| Horace and Daphne Bryant's 1908 Napier 45hp Episode 2.07 ModelTS2E7.png| Ford Model T Episode 2.07 GreenAndBlackModelTsS2E7.png| Two Ford Model TsNot an error, the same shot used in episode 2.04 appears again in episode 2.07. Episode 2.07 FordAmbulanceS2E7.png| 1922 Ford Model TT Ambulance Episode 2.07 FordAmbulance2S2E7.png| 1922 Ford Model TT Ambulance Episode 2.07 ThreeVehiclesS2E8.png| Three vintage automobiles Episode 2.08 SunbeamLimousineS2E8.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 2.08 FourVehiclesS2E8.png| Four vintage automobiles Episode 2.08 FordModelTS2E8.png| 1913 Ford Model T Episode 2.08 SunbeamLimousineS2E9.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine7S2E9.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine6S2E9.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine5S2E9.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine4S2E9.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special SunbeamLimousine2S2E9.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp 2011 Christmas Special OpenRollsRoyceS2E9.png| Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-Royce 2011 Christmas Special OpenRollsRoyce2S2E9.png| Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-Royce 2011 Christmas Special FordTruckS2E9.png| Ford Model T Truck 2011 Christmas Special HuntingWagonsS2E9.png| Hunting Wagons 2011 Christmas Special FarmWagonS2E9.png| Mr Mason's Farm Wagon 2011 Christmas Special FarmWagon2S2E9.png| Mr Mason's Farm Wagon 2011 Christmas Special Series 3 (1920-1921) Cadillac1S3E1.png| Martha Levinson's hired 1924 CadillacCadillac V-63 Episode 3.01 Cadillac2S3E1.png| Martha Levinson's hired 1924 Cadillac V-63 Episode 3.01 Cadillac3S3E1.png| Martha Levinson's hired 1924 Cadillac V-63 Episode 3.01 CarriageS3E1.png| Carriage Episode 3.01 DaisyBicycleS2E1.png| Daisy's Bicycle Episode 3.01 MarysCarriageS3E1.png| Mary's Wedding Carriage Episode 3.01 ModelTS3E1.png| Model T Ford Episode 3.01 ModelTsAtNightS3E1.png| Model T Fords at night Episode 3.01 ModelTTruckS3E1.png| 1922 Ford Model TT Truck Episode 3.01 SunbeamAndCarriagesS3E1.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp and Carriage Episode 3.01 SunbeamS3E1.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 3.01 TwoCarriagesS3E1.png| Two Carriages Episode 3.01 TwoCarsS3E1.png| Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-Royce and unknown vehicle Episode 3.01 Unknown2S3E1.png| 1924 Morris CowleyMorris Motors Limited Episode 3.01 UnknownS3E1.png| 1911 DaimlerDaimler Motor Company Limited 20 hp Episode 3.01 AC6-2S3E2.png| Matthew's 1927 ACAuto Carriers Ltd., now AC Cars Ltd. Six Episode 3.02 AC6S3E2.png| Matthew's 1927 AC Six Episode 3.02 Sunbeam2S3E2.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 3.02 ThreeCrawleyVehicles.png| Three Crawley Vehicles Episode 3.03 AC6S3E3.png| Matthew's 1927 AC Six Episode 3.03 OpenRollsRoyceS3E3.png| Anthony Strallan's 1913 Open Rolls-Royce Episode 3.03 NapierS3E4.png| Horace and Daphne Bryant's 1908 Napier 45hp Episode 3.04 CarsOfS3E6.png| Several Crawley Vehicles Episode 3.06 ModelTTruckS3E6.png| 1924 Ford Model T Truck Episode 3.06 Unknown2S3E6.png| 1926 Morris Cowley Bullnose Episode 3.06 UnknownS3E6.png| Unidentified Vehicle Episode 3.06 UnicS3E6.png| 1912 UnicUnic 12 / 14 hp Taxi Episode 3.06 ModelTS3E7.png| Ford Model T Episode 3.07 SunbeamS3E7.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 3.07 TaxiS3E7.png| 1912 Fiat Tipo 56 London Taxi Episode 3.07 SunbeamAndTruck.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp and Truck Episode 3.08 GreenModelTS3E8.png| Ford Model T Episode 3.08 LawnMower2S3E8.png| Lawn Tractor Episode 3.08 LawnMowerS3E8.png| Lawn Tractor Episode 3.08 SunbeamS3E8.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp Episode 3.08 AC6S3E9.png| Matthew's 1927 AC Six Episode 3.09 CarriageS3E9.png| Carriage Episode 3.09 ModelTTruck2S3E9.png| 1919 Thornycroft J Type Platform Truck Episode 3.09 ThreeVehiclesS3E9.png| Crawley Vehicles Episode 3.09 TrainS3E9.png| 1902 Wainwright No. 592 Locomotive and Train Episode 3.09 TruckS3E9.png| Unidentified Truck Episode 3.09 TwoCarriages2S3E9.png| Two Carriages Episode 3.09 TwoCarriagesS3E9.png| Two Carriages Episode 3.09 TwoRenaults2S3E9.png| 1912 Renault 20/30 and unknown Renault Episode 3.09 TwoRenaultsS3E9.png| 1912 Renault 20/30 and unknown Renault Episode 3.09 UnknownCarS3E9.png| 1926 Morris Cowley Bullnose Episode 3.09 Series 4 (1922-1923) BabyPramsS4E1.png| Baby prams of Sybie and George. Episode 4.01 FirstClassCarLondonS4E1.png| First class coach at King's Cross station, London. Episode 4.01 LocomotiveS4E1.png| Locomotive to London. Episode 4.01 FordModelTTaxi2S4E1.png| 1916 Ford Model T Taxi. Episode 4.01 FordModelTTaxiS4E1.png| 1916 Ford Model T Taxi. Episode 4.01 ModelTS4E1.png| Episode 4.01 MorrisTruckS4E1| Truck based or Morris Cowley chassis. Episode 4.01 RosamundsRollsRoyceS4E1.png| Rosamund's Rolls-Royce Phantom I.Simply called the Phantom until the Phantom II came out in 1929. Built in the UK between 1925 and 1929. Episode 4.01 Sunbeam2S4E1.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp. Episode 4.01 SunbeamS4E1.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp. Episode 4.01 BoxVanS4E2.png| Box van at Downton Railway Station. Episode 4.02 BrakeVanS4E2.png| Brake vanWhile slightly different in function, the North American term is Caboose. at Downton Railway station. Episode 4.02 LocoS4E2.png| Locomotive at Downton Railway Station. Episode 4.02 ThirdClassCoachS4E2.png| Third class coach at Downton Railway Station. Episode 4.02 ModelTPickupS4E2.png| Grantham's 1926 Model T Pickup. Episode 4.02 ModelTS4E2.png| Model T Ford in Downton. Episode 4.02 ModelTTS4E2.png| Ford Model TT truck. Episode 4.02 TruckAndCarS4E2.png| Ford Model TT truck and unknown automobile. Episode 4.02 TruckS4E2.png| Ford model TT truck. Episode 4.02 MorrisTruckS4E3.png| Delivery truck based on Morris chassis. Episode 4.03 PartyCarsS4E3.png| Grantham Sunbeam and two Roll-Royce arriving for an extravagant party. Episode 4.03 FoylesRollsRoyceS4E3.png| 1925 Rolls-Royce 40/50 h.p. Silver Ghost carrying Anthony Foyle. Episode 4.03 Rolls-Royce1S4E3.png| 1923 Rolls-Royce 40/50 h.p. Silver Ghost with unidentified occupant. Episode 4.03 SunbeamS4E3.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp. Episode 4.03 ModelTPickupS4E4.png| Grantham's 1926 Model T Pickup. Episode 4.04 SunbeamS4E4.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp. Episode 4.04 ThreeVehiclesS4E4.png| Grantham Sunbeam and two Roll-Royce leaving after an extravagant party. Episode 4.04 CrawleyModelTPickupS4E5.png| Grantham's 1926 Model T Pickup. Episode 4.05 HayWagonS4E5.png| Hay Wagon. Episode 4.05 LondonBusS4E5.png| 1925 or laterPneumatic tyres were first used by LGOC buses in 1925. LGOCLondon General Omnibus Company London double decker NS Type Bus. Episode 4.05 LondonUnicTaxi.png| 1912 London Unic 12/14 HP Taxi. Episode 4.05 SunbeamS4E5.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp. Episode 4.05 Fiat2S4E6.png| Charles Blake's Fiat 501.Fiat 501 built between 1919 and 1926 Episode 4.06 FiatS4E6.png| Charles Blake's Fiat 501. Episode 4.06 SunbeamS4E6.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp. Episode 4.06 FordModelTS4E7.png| Grantham's 1926 Model T Pickup. Episode 4.07 LondonBusS4E7.png| London double decker NS Type Bus. Episode 4.07 LondonTaxi2S4E7.png| Fiat Tipo London Taxi. Episode 4.07 LondonTaxiS4E7.png| Unidentified London Taxi. Episode 4.07 LondonVehicleS4E7.png| Unidentified vehicle on London street. Episode 4.07 RowBoatS4E7.png| Jack Ross and Rose MacClare's hired rowing boat. Episode 4.07 SunbeamS4E7.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp. Episode 4.07 TaxiAndBicycleS4E7.png| Fiat Tipo London Taxi. Episode 4.07 TaxiS4E7.png| Fiat Tipo Taxi at Downton Abbey. Episode 4.07 DowntonVehicle2S4E8.png| Episode 4.08 DowntonVehicleS4E8.png| Most likely a Ford Model T. Episode 4.08 FoylesCarS4E8.png| 1926 Hudson. Episode 4.08 LondonTaxiS4E8.png| 1912 Fiat Tipo 56 London Taxi. Episode 4.08 MasonsTractorS4E8.png| International Junior 8-16 KeroseneThe British term would typically be "paraffin" however International Harvester uses "kerosene" in the name, so the American term is retained. Tractor (~1920). Episode 4.08 ModelTAndSarahsCarS4E8.png| Grantham's 1926 Model T Pickup and Sarah Bunting's 1926 Morris Cowley Bullnose with Dickey Seat. Episode 4.08 ModelTPickup2S4E8.png| Grantham's 1926 Model T Pickup. Episode 4.08 ModelTPickupS4E8.png| Grantham's 1926 Model T Pickup. Episode 4.08 SarahBuntingsCarS4E8.png| Sarah Bunting's 1926 Morris Cowley Bullnose with Dickey Seat. Episode 4.08 ThreeLondonVehiclesS4E8.png| Several vehicles on the streets of London. Episode 4.08 UnknownVehicleS4E8.png| Episode 4.08 CadillacS4E9.png| Martha Levinson's hired 1924 Cadillac V-63. 2013 Christmas Special IcecreamCartS4E9.png| Tricycle driven Ice Cream Cart. 2013 Christmas Special LondonBusS4E9.png| London double decker NS Type Bus. 2013 Christmas Special LondonModelTS4E9.png| Model T Ford. 2013 Christmas Special LondonVehiclesS4E9.png| 2013 Christmas Special MilkWagonS4E9.png| Milk Wagon. 2013 Christmas Special MorrisCowleyS4E9.png| Morris Cowley Bullnose. 2013 Christmas Special PalaceVehiclesS4E9.png| 2013 Christmas Special RollsRoyce2S4E9.png| Rolls-Royce. 2013 Christmas Special RollsRoyce3S4E9.png| Rolls-Royce. 2013 Christmas Special RollsRoyceS4E9.png| Rolls-Royce. 2013 Christmas Special Sunbeam2S4E9.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp. 2013 Christmas Special SunbeamS4E9.png| Lord Grantham's 1924 Sunbeam Limousine 20/60 hp. 2013 Christmas Special UnknownLondonVehicleS4E9.png| 2013 Christmas Special UnknownVehicle2S4E9.png| Daimler 1920 45hp all-weather tourer. 2013 Christmas Special Category:Sets, costumes and props Notes *The model year of a Rolls-Royce Phantom I cannot be determined without knowing the actual pedigree of the specific vehicle, because the purchase of such a vehicle was a two step process. Rolls-Royce provided the chassis and mechanicals, then a coach builder would be engaged to supply the specific body.Rolls-Royce bodywork External links Model T Ford at wikipedia Downton Abbey Movie Cars at Internet Movie Cars Database References Glossary Oscar Wilde, in "The Canterville Ghost" wrote "We have really everything in common with America nowadays except, of course, language". This is particularly true of terminology related to automobiles, trains and other moving vehicles, most of which were developed well after British and American English began to diverge. Not only are different words used to refer to the same things, but to add to the confusion, the same words will refer to different things. The table below lists some of the more common differences. It generally does not include words that arose after the time of Downton Abbey, for example "Articulated Lorries" and "18 Wheelers". Category:Sets, costumes and props